Gothamites
by Miss Singing in the Rain
Summary: What goes on in the minds of Gotham's heroes, villains, and civilians? Are things really as black and white as we are led to believe? Take a look into the minds of those gathered and see for yourself.
1. Bruce WayneBatman

**A/N: This is a little pet project of mine that I've been hiding and planning for a while: a character study into the minds of the characters that make Christopher Nolan's Dark Knight Trilogy unforgetable. To those who are fans of "A Series of Regrettable Events" don't worry; this won't distract me from updating it, this just helps flex my creativity. Anyways, none of this is mine, all rights go to DC comics, Warner Brothers, and Chstiopher Nolan, yada yada yada, and please read, review, and above all enjoy!**

Bruce Wayne/Batman

What I have done and why is for my reasons and mine alone. And truthfully, I don't even understand why I do the things I do. Sure, I have what most would give anything to have. But what I cared about was taken from me and I will never get it back. I've accepted that. But I do this, all of this, so that fewer have to go through I pain I've felt. Now there maybe some selfishness to it: thrill seeking, self fulfillment, or an attempt to hold onto what is long gone. And some even blame me for fanning the flames of this city's criminal underworld. And maybe they're right; some of them may have never been criminals and might have led peaceful, prosperous, and happy lives had it not been for me. Or they could've been just as screwed up as they are now and the city would be even darker and without hope than it was when I was born. Either way, what's done is done and nothing can change that. But I believe that in spite of everything, that I have done good, and will continue to do good for as long as my city needs me. No more. No less.


	2. Rachel Dawes

Rachel Dawes

I know I'm not the best person in Gotham. I've made some bad mistakes. Some really, _really_ bad mistakes. But I did try my best to do the right thing. I know I shouldn't have led Bruce on like that; I was confused and I wanted to believe with all my heart that he was still the boy I had a crush on all throughout my school years. But he wasn't. Isn't. Something like that… But I really did try. I guess that's always been my problem; I try too hard to make things work, when sometimes I just have to let them go, or at least ease off and wait for help. Though I can't say that was always a bad thing. I've helped people, stood up when no one else would, and survived what few have… Though not always I guess. Funny how things work; I spend so much time fighting the Mob and criminals of Gotham and I get killed to send a message to my fiancée. Shows how fair the world can be, doesn't it?


	3. Alfred Pennyworth

Alfred Pennyworth

It was for him. Always for him. I was never the father he wanted, but I was there when he needed me nonetheless. Even when it seemed more like thrill seeking or vigilantism than doing actual good. I've always been there. To make the drop offs, research, set the bones, stitch the wounds. To put him back together when he's broken. No matter how much it breaks me. And it does. He used to be the most wonderful little boy. But then… everything changed. I can't blame him for changing after everything he's been through, it was only the fault of that horrible, horrible man. But I do miss the days when he smiled. Truly smiled. He hasn't in decades and I'm not sure that he ever will again. And that… is what truly frightens me.


	4. Thomas and Martha Wayne

Thomas and Martha Wayne

Gotham's been good to us. Most people of our "status" don't seem to realize that. They're content with sipping champagne, gossiping about the latest scandal and not the murders or constant thefts that the "ordinary people" have to fear every day of their lives. But we play nice. We smile through our teeth and bite back the insults that we _so_ often want to say. Because sometimes, in order to do good, to break people out of apathy and make things happen, you have to lie and mask your true feelings. We've tried to pass this onto Bruce… in small amounts of course. He's only eight years old, there's no rush to put the weight of the world on his shoulders. That's the last thing we want. No, we just want him to understand that if people have the ability to do good, they should do it.


	5. Ra's al Ghul

Ra's al Ghul

Balance is a tricky thing. So easy to tip the scales and have the whole thing fall apart. That is the League's purpose: to keep the scales of good and evil in balance and under control. The League of Shadows has been checking the scales for thousands of years, unnoticed and unsung. We showed people the weakness in Rome's arrogance, destroyed the slave like feudal system, saved a sixth of London from the Great Plague. We have pulled the strings of history and altered the fate of the entire world as we did so. And now, we must alter it again. The world has grown thick with corruption. Greed and gluttony suck the wealth and spirit out of the world, leaving it dark and cold. "Desperation" creates ruthless criminals willing to hurt other for their own gain, while apathetic individuals do nothing to stem the flow. There is no difference between the man holding the gun and the one who lets him pull the trigger in an attempt to "be the better man" or to "not get involved," and as there is no distinction, in order to truly destroy corruption, you must destroy everything and wipe the slate clean. No matter what, Gotham must fall.


	6. Jim Gordon

Jim Gordon

I sometimes wonder why I've stayed in Gotham this long. I could've gotten a job somewhere else. Heck, after Gotham, New York and Detroit would seem like elementary school playgrounds. But there's always something that's always kept me here. Even when the city's so corrupt, hope was always there. Somewhere underneath all the grime and pollution. Even when faced with psychotic terrorists and forced to frame an innocent man for the crimes of one who was anything but. Even when I'm the only one left to maintain the hard won peace. And there are some times when I hate this city – the crime and corruption and the filth and the train and the crowds! But... I love it, too. It's part of me and I have learned much more from my time here than from anything, anyone, or anywhere else. Before I came here, before I was a cop here, I used to think things were so black and white. But then I met the greatest man I've ever known, who was as black as night itself, and a man who started out Gotham's white knight, but turned into the man who almost murdered my only son. This city, crazy and corrupt as it is, is my life. So if Gotham dies, they might as well bury me with her. There've been a lot of regrets in my life. But there's one thing I won't ever regret – fighting in the war to save this city. No matter what.


	7. Jonathon Crane

Jonathan Crane

Fear is an interesting thing. It keeps us from acting suicidal and stems idiotic urges, keeps children from misbehaving, and keeps people in line. It's through fear that the greatest emperors and conquerors have ruled. It was how I intended to make my own mark on history. Imagine, being given the opportunity that I was; holding a city to ransom, anything and everything for the taking. Control through fear that would put the power of Falcone's 'Roman Empire' to shame. But I'll admit, it wasn't just the power or the wealth that caught my attention; it was the use of fear itself. As a child, I was often exposed to fear and as such, found myself being fascinated by it. And as a result, sought to master. And master it I did. Using my knowledge of psychopharmacology and the resources available to me through my coworkers, I created a hallucinogenic, the likes of which the world had never experienced. Not only that, I was in charge of testing the compound. Picture, for a moment, holding a weapon in your hands that could make your greatest enemies cower before you like children, making the greatest and most feared individuals in Gotham scream and break from the visions you make them see, a symphony of screams announcing your presence as you make your way through the streets. Now I think you can understand why I did what I did. Fear is power, and I am the Master of Fear.

**A/N: Also, to those of you who are kind enough to read my story, I'm considering doing chapter based on the following characters. If you think I should do one/some/none/all of them, please message me or leave me a review! Anyway, thanks for reading!  
**

**Batman Begins: Falcone, Detective Flass, Commissioner Loeb, Victor Zsasz, Mr. Earle, District Attorney Carl Finch, Judge Faden, Joe Chill, a typical Gotham criminal**

**Dark Knight: ****Salvatore Maroni, ****Judge Surillo, Detective ****Stephens**

** Dark Knight Rises: ****Mayor Antony Garcia, ****John Daggett, ****Styver, t****he Head of St. Swithins Boy's Home, t****he Older Brother of the little boys John Blake talks to, the one who's body gets pulled out of the sewers**


End file.
